User blog:BlurayOriginals/It's All 4 U: The Super Smash Brothers 4 Blog/Lucario
<< King Dedede | All 4 U | Little Mac >> Revealed: January 31, 2014 The second piece of the Hope Triad (the first being Toon Link), Lucario has returned and stronger than ever. With numerous buffs as well as the introduction of his fearsome Mega Evolution, Lucario is definitely able to hold his own. Announced on the sixth anniversary of Brawl, Lucario's very inclusion is thanks to staff and he's definitely come a long since then. His aura has received a significant upgrade with his 3/4 of his specials revolving around his current aura power. If Bowser is the perfect example of a reboot of a fighter, Lucario is the perfect example of a refining. Prepare to face the aura. SSB4 Lucario Screen 1.jpg|Lucario is always on guard. SSB4 Lucario Screen 2.jpg|Lucario charges up a full power aura sphere. SSB4 Lucario Screen 3.jpg|Lucario stops Link and Mario's bad touch. SSB4 Lucario Screen 4.jpg|Lucario, Mario and Mega Man work together to defeat Yellow Devil. SSB4 Lucario Screen 5.jpg|Lucario and Wii Fit Trainer practices stretching together. Lucario's a pretty calm guy. SSB4 Lucario Screen 6.jpg|Lucario counters the Master Sword's swipes. SSB4 Lucario Screen 7.jpg|Lucario is unable to escape King Dedede's Jet Hammer. SSB4 Lucario Screen 8.jpg|Even Lucario has to sleep. He is mortal. SSB4 Lucario Screen 9.jpg|Lucario uses ExtremeSpeed on Rainbow Road 3DS. SSB4 Lucario Screen 10.jpg|Lucario charges (and shows off) his aura. Moveset Special *Aura Sphere: A powerful chargeable projectile and significant tracker of Lucario's current state with the aura. **TBA: **TBA: *Force Palm: A powerful punch that delivers a fierce amount of energy and grabs opponenets if they're close enough. **TBA **Long-Distance Fore Palm: It has more range in trade for strength. *Extreme Speed: Boost at a fast speed by spewing aura from your hands. It does damage in the end and direction can be chaged midway. **TBA **Extreme Speed Attack: Has a bit of start up lag but it hurts people at at any point during the dash. *Double Team: Perform a sliding kick counter to avoid enemy attacks. **TBA **TBA *Mega Lucario: Megavolve into the fearsome Mega Lucario: no-holds barred! All of his attacks are at max power so you must truly watch out for the power of aura this time. Standard Normal *Neutral Combo (Karate Combo; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Dash Attack (Dashing Kick; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Strong Side (Aura Blade; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Strong Up (Crescent Kick; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Strong Down (Tiny Kick; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Smash *Forward Smash (Aura Burst; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Up Smash (Aura Stack; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Down Smash (Double Aura Burst; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Aerials *Neutral Aerial (Aura Twirl; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Forward Aerial (Axe Kick; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Backward Aerial (Aura Jolt; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Upward Aerial (Aura Tipped Kick; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Down Aerial (Kicking Flurry; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Grabs *Pummel (Aura Shocks) *Forward Throw (Chest Thrust) *Backward Throw (Back Slam) *Up Throw (Aura Burst) *Down Throw (Sumo Slam) Miscellaneous Taunts *Up: Lucario sounds himself in an aura burst. *Side: Lucario points forward and flicks a bit of aura energy in front of him. *Down: Lucario takes a stance similar to Link's N64 taunt. Stage Introduction *Lucario teleports on stage with aura in his hands before settling down. Victory Screen/Fanfare Theme: Main Theme: Pokémon Red and Blue *Doc Louis holds Mac's arm into the air like a referee would do in actual boxing match. *Little Mac and Doc Louis do a bit of a warm up, pretend punching and dancing around each other. *Little Mac dances around for a bit before doing an uppercut to the camera. Palettes #Little Mac #Super Punch-Out!! Pallete #Contender Mode #Title Defense #Player 2 Punch-Out Wii!! #Major Circuit #Sweatshirt #Piston Hondo #Wireframe Little Mac #Wireframe Super Punch-Out!! Pallete #Wireframe Contender Mode #Wireframe Title Defense #Wireframe Player 2 Punch-Out Wii!! #Wireframe Major Circuit #Wireframe Sweatshirt #Wireframe Piston Hondo Category:Blog posts